Time of Order
by lady tecuma
Summary: AU Their hourglasses have been set, and they are bound by a cruel fate... Chapter 6: The creation of a sad cycle.
1. Prologue

**AN: **I return...not with another update, but with another major fic, apparently. The muse for this one is holding all my other muses for _YSBAG_ and _A&O_ hostage until I work on this one...but please, no worries, I _**swear**_ I will have updates for those two particular stories for the weekend, I'm hoping for_ YSBAG_ update by Friday night.

This fic is straight AU, you can forget any ideas of anything sticking to the canon here. It also takes some ideas from _Xenogears_ and warps them to make sense according to my own twisted brand of logic. --;

Wilhelm/Shion, rating's to cover some pretty serious stuff that happens later on in later chapters.

I don't own _Xenosaga_, _Xenogears,_ or _Tsubasa _(that's where I got the _chapitre_ bit from)

* * *

**Time's Prisoners**

**Prologue**

**Time Index: Unknown**

"Are you sure about this?" Blue-green eyes glanced out from under a gray hood. "It's not going to be pleased with your interference…" A pair of claret eyes met the speaker's own, glittering with an odd light within the recesses of a black hood.

"I am bringing its chosen, so that it may be freed…and you think it will be displeased with me?"

"You know the rules. The only one who can help her is the anti-type…and we don't know who that is. We could never find him." Slender shoulders shrugged, causing the robes of the black cloak to shift slightly.

"Then it stands that someone should take his place. Is it not the duty of the anti-type to guard the contact? You know that some of the others are already looking for her." The first speaker sighed.

"Wilhelm…"

"Yeshua, you worry so. Don't you trust me?" Another sigh.

"Yes. But I cannot help but feel that something's remiss with the whole situation." Silver hair glinted in the pale light as the speaker removed his hood. "I sense this will only end in sadness…I don't want to see you, or the girl, hurt. We know so little…"

"Have faith. The humans are doing exactly what we expected of them…very soon they'll discover it. I hope to have the girl in my hands long before they do, and at the very least, aware and capable of using her skills." With this, Wilhelm turned to leave.

"She's only human, Wilhelm." The slender man paused at this. "She's not like us. Keep that in mind."

"…I will."


	2. lost and found

**_chapitre 1: lost and found_**

**Time Index: Sometime in the 21st century**

_And in related news, the internal warfare within the United States government has only worsened. Today, the Democratic party called for a formal deceleration of impeachment against the Republican president, citing the recent charges of bribery and the Desert Fox incident over in the Middle East. No word has come from the White House on this newest development as yet, but…_ The T.V. clicked off.

"Stupid Americans." Wilhelm looked up from a folder he was reading.

"Come now, that's rather harsh. Not all Americans are stupid…" His companion gritted his teeth.

"Yes, but the majority of them are stupid…they've had troubles with this family before, and they _still_ chose them to be their leaders?" Wilhelm shrugged slightly, a small smile appearing on his face.

"They're only human." Rising, he put the folder aside. "Besides, isn't this situation working out to our advantage? If the American Democrats succeed, Vector will be able to finally establish itself over there."

"Translated, you want to get your hands on several contracts with the U.S. military." A small smirk crossed the white-haired man's face as he crossed over to the drink cabinet.

"As my lawyer, isn't that your job, Hayasaka-san?" A grin crossed Hayasaka's face. At age 24, he was considered one of the most elite lawyers in Japan and was considered by many in the business world to become a future candidate for Prime Minister. His sharp intellect was tempered only by his movie-star looks, lips and lashes many women would kill to have, sad brown eyes, and long jet-black hair that he normally kept in a ponytail. Wilhelm had stolen him away from one of Japan's most prestigious law firms, and paid him just enough so that he wouldn't be going back to one for a long time either. In return, Hayasaka took care of all Vector legal affairs and Wilhelm's own, not asking any questions and giving his boss what he wanted exactly.

"That reminds me." He opened his portfolio, taking out another folder. "I received word early this morning…they were able to find the girl." At this Wilhelm paused, turning around.

"They have?" Hayasaka handed over the manila folder, watching as his boss opened it.

"Shion Takada." Wilhelm glanced thoughtfully over several pictures of a small brown-haired girl walking in and out of a building. "21 years old. Parents died when she was younger, lived with relatives until she was 18. Currently majoring in computer studies at Tokyo University; also holds a part time job at the Broken Arrow restaurant in North Shinjiku. Only thing that's keeping her in school is a number of scholarships, the money from the restaurant is helping her pay her rent and get food."

"Broken Arrow…isn't that the restaurant owned by the _yakuza_ head Kubo?" Wilhelm mused. The black-haired man nodded.

"Yes. Poor girl's found herself in a situation...my contact said that Kubo's had his eye on her for quite a while. And he's not the type of man who takes "no" for an answer."

"I assume Miss Takada is unwilling towards his advances?" A rueful smile crossed Hayasaka's face.

"Too much class for the likes of him."

"Indeed. I think it is time that Mr. Kubo found himself deprived of the pleasure of Miss Takada's company." Wilhelm closed the folder. "See that you make the necessary arrangements, and bring her to me?"

"Not a problem. Will there be anything else?"

"No, you may go." The younger man bowed, and then left the room. Holding a glass of wine, Wilhelm strode back over to his desk, reseating himself and opening the folder again.

"Shion…"

* * *

Shion Takada sighed as she changed her clothes. End of her shift, all she wanted to do was go home, soak in a hot bath, put up her feet… 

"Aki, I'm out."

"Bye!" Blowing out a breath, Shion grabbed her bookbag, tucked her tips into her back jean pocket, and started to head out the door…and then caught a glimpse of Nerataki, Kudo's right hand man and chief goon standing in the hallway.

"Oh oh." Doubling back, she ran through the women's changing room, heading for the small window at the back. Pulling up the sash, she crawled through to the fire escape, and then climbed the stairs/ladders down to the ground, before she sprinted through the alleyway to the safety of the main street nearby. "Phew." Pulling the hood of her jacket over her brown hair, she jogged the five blocks back to her small apartment building, not stopping until she was safe behind her own door, equipped with two deadbolts and three locks. Sighing in relief, she sank to the ground.

"Oh man…" Blowing out another breath, she pulled off the hood and unzipped her jacket. "Damn it." Hissing softly underneath her breath, she stood up, pulling her money out off her back pocket and heading into the kitchen. Opening up a cupboard door, she reached into the far back and pulled out a covered mayonnaise jar, unscrewing the top and putting her money inside. Screwing the top back on, she replaced the jar in the cupboard and closed the door. The money in that jar was her "freedom" money, combined with what she was saving in the bank, by the time she graduated from Tokyo U she'd have enough to leave Japan for good, get a fresh start maybe in the United States, UK, or Europe. But with Kudo pressuring her, it'd look like she'd have to leave sooner than she thought, and to do that she needed cold, hard, cash.

_Looks like it's another job for me…_ Stifling a yawn, she headed for the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. A soak in the bath, and then she'd study for an exam she had day after tomorrow. Luckily she had two days off from the restaurant; all she had to do was pick up her paycheck tomorrow.

* * *

A ripple of awareness washed through Wilhelm as he sat quietly at his desk, a familiar mental signal making itself known in his mind. 

"Yeshua." The silver-haired man stepped out from the shadows, a small smile quirking on his lips.

"Nothing gets past you."

"What brings you to my doorstep?" Wilhelm asked, leaning back in his seat. Yeshua shrugged slightly, his eyes flickering over to the manila folder that held the pictures of Shion.

"…I heard that you found her."

"Word travels fast." The Vector CEO replied. He held out the folder, watching as his friend took it. "I'm making the necessary arrangements to bring her to me now."

"And the anti-type?"

"Still nothing." Yeshua opened the folder, his eyes glancing over the pictures of Shion.

"She's rather beautiful." He murmured in shock. A small smile appeared on Wilhelm's lips.

"But nothing compared to _her_, I presume?" His friend had the grace to flush and look to the side.

"Please, don't tease like that." He coughed discreetly, attempting to change the subject. "So now that you've found her, how are you going to explain her situation to her?"

"I'm not." Wilhelm answered, standing up. Hands behind his back, he strode over to the large window bank that dominated one wall of his office, giving him a magnificent view of the Tokyo skyline. "She'll need time to get adjusted to her new surroundings; I see no reason to throw everything on her all at once."

"You're going to have her live with you?"

"At the behest of a deceased uncle of hers, I have been given instructions to take her in and help her complete her college education." Which Yeshua knew wasn't the case; Wilhelm was very good at lies. "I'll gradually awaken her powers, as she comes to trust me more and more she'll come to me with her problems, and the day that she seems to be ready, I'll tell her of her role."

"You do know there is a slight chance of that backfiring, don't you?" Wilhelm shrugged.

"Isn't it the same for all well-laid plans?"

* * *

**AN**: Btw, the political statement or whatever the heck it is isn't mine, though I do blame one of my cousins for inspiring that part of the chapter. 


	3. angel attainment

**_chapitre 2: angel attainment_**

Zajaka Kubo had seen many things. He'd been witness to many gang wars, assassinations and assassination attempts alike, contract killings, some of which he'd carried out himself, he'd had many women, and still lusted after more…but he'd never seen this.

_Lord Buddha, what does the top lawyer at Vector want with me!_ Even the _yakuza _heads knew better than to cross swords with Vector…if the business cooperation wanted something from you, you **_did_** it, no questions asked. Two years prior, when it had become clear that Vector's political power superseded their own, the major families of the yakuza had decided to eliminate this newest threat, even going so far as to put a contract out on the CEO's life. But then everything seemed to spectacularly self-destruct…as the few remaining politicians that were in the employ of the yakuza were discovered and stripped of their positions, several major businesses that were owned by some of the families went bankrupt, and the rumor on the street was that the pale-haired CEO had personally appeared to several of the godfathers, two of which had dropped dead at one glance…

The moral? Don't mess with Vector.

Kubo's own position, running several businesses for his own 'family' and the potential successor to it's godfather, had been only given to him as a result of the family trying to recover from the blows Vector had given it. Plastering a smile across his sweaty face, he gestured towards Hayasaka.

"So…what can I do for you, sir?" Hayasaka bit back a grin, the portly man was terrified of him and he knew it. At the start of it all he'd been worried about Wilhelm taking on the Japanese mafia, but now… To disguise his quiet chuckling, he lifted the sake cup to his lips.

_Note to self, tell Wilhelm-sama to ease up a little bit. _Putting the cup down, he settled back into the chair. "You currently have a one Shion Takada in your employ, yes?" Kubo started at that.

"Why…um…er…yes, yes I do. Is...is there a problem?" Little bitch, what had she gotten him into now?

"My employer, the CEO of Vector…" Hayasaka had to bite back another grin as the middle-aged Japanese man in front of him started to sweat even more, let the fat bastard squirm. "Was a recent friend of one of Miss Takada's late relatives, who expressed to him a desire that he house and provide for his niece proper housing and schooling. Now that he's found her, Mr. Wilhelm wishes to follow her uncle's wishes to the letter." Kubo gulped; surely they weren't demanding that he give up _her_, were they?

"Well…" He smiled rather nervously. "Your boss's proposal, while rather flattering…comes a bit late, yes? See, I was planning on presenting myself to the remainder of Miss Takada's family as a possible husband."

_What? This lecherous old fool…is he so smitten with her that he's willing to put himself in a situation like this just so that he can use her? _Hayasaka thought. Kubo was known throughout the Japanese underworld for his love of women, but heaven help the ones who were brave enough to see though him and spurn him, as how Shion had. Any other man than Kubo would have instantly released the girl right away, but this particular fool seemed only to be thinking with his balls, not his brains.

"I see." Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Kubo continued on. "And after all, I've had her in my employ and have known her for one or two years now. This sort of thing would only put a strain on her delicate nerves…" He started again as Hayasaka rose.

"Of course…I should inform you though, that Miss Takada's relatives have given my employee full power over her well-being…so if you are to propose to her, I believe he would be the one to talk to." He bowed quickly. "I have some other appointments to see to, thank you for your time."

"You…you're welcome."

"Good day." The black-haired man kept a polite smile on his face until he was safely outside the restaurant, whereupon which it turned into a snarl. "_Kuso…_" He yanked a cellphone out of his coat pocket and hit 1 on speed-dial. "Wilhelm-sama? Yes, it's Hayasaka…whatever other plan you had in mind, I suggest that you use it. Kubo's not listening to reason."

* * *

Shion hummed happily to herself as she poked through the computer store. Ahh, that flat panel was a dream come true…but a rather expensive dream. She'd have to upgrade her old desktop soon though, as she advanced in Tokyo U's computer program, she'd need better equipment, and she didn't want to keep mooching on the school. Her North American MSN friend did keep ranting and raving about her Dell computer though…perhaps she should look into that company. 

_That PDA is very nice though…and so is that data tablet…_ Lips pursed, she stopped at the Vector section of the store, maybe she should invest in a Vector-made computer…she would like to work for the company, but then that interfered with her plans to move out of Japan. It wouldn't make sense to move overseas and then find work with them, not when the main HQ was located right in Tokyo. Sighing, she left the building and ducked into the nearby bookstore, heading for the manga section. Like all Japanese Shion was aware of manga, but she had only just recently started to read the little comic books, and enjoyed getting lost in the exploits of the inked-out characters for one or two hours at a time.

"Let's see…" Finding the latest book in one of her favorite series, she settled down on the floor, pushing her bookbag out of the way. "What happens this month?"

* * *

"Damn you Kubo, can't you stop thinking with your crotch for once!" The speaker thundered, black eyes glittering like obsidian. "Why the hell did you tell the Vector lawyer no! That was **_Ruiko Hayasaka_**, the man who** personally** reports to the **_Vector CEO_**!" Kubo muttered something underneath his breath, taking out a handkerchief with shaking hands and mopping the sweat off his face with it. "When the Vector CEO wants something, you give it to him! Or have you forgotten what he did to the other families?" 

"I don't know the reason why he wants the girl." Kubo muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't explain his attraction to her either, granted he could easily buy far more beautiful women than her, but… His fingers crushed the cloth.

"Once again, you've dragged this family into one of your messes. Fortunately for us, this one's easy to clean up." Kubo's head snapped up.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, work on your alibi." The speaker left the room, and Kubo's fingers flexed, almost as if he had a slender throat underneath them.

* * *

Shion whistled softly underneath her breath as she shoved her door open, she'd blown half her paycheck on new mangas at the bookstore. Of course, she hadn't meant to, but she couldn't resist…by the time she had gotten out of the store, it was late into the evening. Her stomach rumbled as she put down the bags, reminding her she hadn't had dinner. 

"Oh, alright…" Grumbling underneath her breath, she headed into the kitchen, pulling off her jacket. "I think I had some ramen around here someplace." A finger reached out, flicked the light switch…and was met with darkness.

"Oh no, not again." Hissing underneath her breath, the brunette stumbled to a nearby cabinet, opening a drawer. "Okay, flashlight, then extra bulb..." She straightened, a small black penlight in hand…

And screamed when a pair of arms shot out of nowhere and around her body; one locking around her neck while the other twisted her right arm up behind her back. Shion retaliated by throwing her head back, her reward being the sharp _CRACK_ of cartilage breaking, and the grip on her loosening. Whirling around, she brought up her right foot, sending it straight into the side of her attacker's neck. As he fell, another one rose out from the shadows of the kitchen, a switchblade glinting in his hand.

_Oh oh. _Shion quickly snatched a butcher knife from the wooden block next to her and sent it flying towards her next attacker. The silver blade embedded itself in flesh, and the second man fell down screaming. The brunette didn't hesitate; she tore out of the kitchen towards the living room, where the phone was. But she didn't get very far as a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her by the hair, sending her flying towards a glass cabinet.

_CRASH_

Shion slumped to the ground, blood trickling from her forehead where it had connected with the glass. Shards of the deadly material were embedded in her face and skull, her vision was blurring, and her mind was starting to shut down.

_Oh no…_ Her eyes fluttered closed. "Ugh…" Above her Nerataki frowned, little bitch…who knew that she'd actually try and fight them off? It was a shame though, she was very pretty, such a shame to waste her. But orders were orders. Scowling, he pulled out a gun, screwing a silencer onto the barrel. Narrowing his eyes, he pointed the gun at Shion's head.

"_Sayonara_." He started to pull the trigger…but it wouldn't go back…and then suddenly, Nerataki found he couldn't move at all, his entire body was paralyzed. Numb, he watched the gun slip through his fingers and clatter onto the floor…just as crippling pain suddenly made itself known in the region of his heart. Released from the spell, he dropped to his knees, hands coming up to his chest as he wheezed in pain.

"What…the hell…" Within Nerataki's body, the blood was starting to thicken, veins and arteries unable to withstand the sudden pressure that was put on them, collapsing and shattering…his heart stuttered once, and then simply imploded…just as the door was kicked open, and two police officers burst inside the apartment.

* * *

Hayasaka watched as a Vector bodyguard picked up Shion's prone form off the bed and carried her out of the hospital room. 

"Sir, I really must object…" The doctor said, looking a bit frazzled.

"I understand, but Mr. Wilhelm is insisting that she be taken home. He'll provide the proper medical care for her, now if you could just sign this paper right here…"

"But she should be staying in the hospital!"

"My client is very concerned for Ms. Takada's welfare." Hayasaka countered. "You said yourself that she's in no immediate danger, and that she'll have no permanent damage from the glass shards..."

"She needs to stay overnight for observation!"

"Then you'll just have to report me, but I'm following orders. And those orders are to have Ms. Takada moved into private care. If you'd excuse me…" Leaving the spluttering doctor behind, Hayasaka left the room.

"Man…Wilhelm-sama, you and I are going to have to have a talk soon." He chuckled, putting a hand to his forehead. Heading to the exit, he watched as a black Ford Explorer drove away, Shion safely inside and surrounded by several bodyguards. "Your life is interesting, but you're going to have to let me in on just what you want her for." Chuckling again to himself, he took out his car keys and headed for the parking lot.

* * *

**AN:** If this chapter comes off as being disjointed, forgive me...consider this the set-up chapter. (bows and asks for your forgiveness) 


	4. through the looking glass

**AN: **Aahh, it's the evil author's notes! Don't worry, just a few quick items to clear up. First off, this story is more or less going to be split into two story arcs.The first arc is what you're reading now, the events that happen right before the discovery of the Original Zohar back on Earth (to be more specific, one year prior) and then afterwards, the second arc'll pick up more or less in XSIII territory.

Also, I'm giving a heads-up now, the first arc more or less sets up and gives background for the second, so I'll be fast-forwarding quite a bit...can't put too much focus on the little things. Expect this current storyline to last for another 3-5 chapters, tops.

* * *

_**chapitre 3: through the looking glass**_

Everything just felt so soft…Shion murmured in approval, curling up into a little ball. The sheets were surprisingly cool, and felt silky against her skin…but she couldn't enjoy it for long, her brain was starting to click into gear, demanding that she wake up. With a moan she opened her eyes.

And the memories of last night came flying back. Her apartment, the attack…hands on her, turning her over…

_Hey! Oh my God, she's still breathing. Get the medics!_

Her face felt like it was on fire….when she opened her eyes, everything was just colorful blurs…

_Jesus, she's got a shard of glass the size of my first in her skull._

_This one's dead…it looks like he had a heart attack! The other two are okay though, she banged them up pretty good._

_Medical team coming through!_

After that it had been a blur…at some point she'd been knocked out, the last thing she remembered was someone holding her hand as the drugs took effect…with a gasp Shion sat up, her eyes taking in her new environment.

_What the…this isn't the hospital!_ She was alone in a very large, opulent bedroom. Nearly all the furniture, save for a computer desk with a brand-new computer adorning it, was antique. The bed itself was large, a four-poster with a canopy on the top, the sheets and the canopy hangings white silk. The brunette looked down at herself; she was dressed in one of her favorite nightshirts, one that declared the hazards of messing with computer geeks.

_What the… _The door opened, and Shion's head snapped up as an older Japanese woman came hurrying in, bearing a tray.

"Oh, it's good to see that you're awake. When they brought you in here last night I was afraid you weren't going to make it, you were frightfully pale." She commented. Shion gasped in surprise and pulled the covers up to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the housekeeper, Erika Sugasan." Putting the tray down on the nightstand, she leaned over Shion, fingers examining the bandage on the younger woman's forehead. "Just what were those thugs thinking, getting you involved in their vendettas? The _yakuza_ used to have pride, honor…"

"The…_yakuza_?" Shion got out before the older woman's hands went to her shoulders and pushed her back against the mountain of pillows. "They were…?"

"You don't have to worry about that any more. The police arrested your attackers last night." The tray went on Shion's lap. "I've been told you'll be living with us for a while…took me by surprise, to tell you the truth. Mr. Wilhelm normally doesn't do things like this…" Shion started violently, her eyes widening and nearly dislodging the tray from off her lap.

"Whoa…wait a minute…did you just say _Mr. Wilhelm_!" Erika paused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? This is his mansion. He had you brought from the hospital last night." Ignoring the flabbergasted look on the brunette's face, she straightened. "A doctor will be in this afternoon to look at you, until then you're to stay in bed and rest. I'll come back later and get your tray." She left the room, leaving a shell-shocked Shion behind.

_…I'm dreaming._ Immediately, she lifted a hand to pinch her left arm. "Ow!" Hissing in pain, she rubbed at the sore spot. "Okay, I'm not dreaming." Her eyes roamed over the bedroom, trying to take in all the unaccustomed luxury around her. Curiosity stronger than her hunger and the small headache that was starting to beat at her skull; she got out of bed and started to explore her new surroundings.

"Wow…" She whispered, her fingers reaching out, tracing the patterns on the furniture. "This is like…decadent…" Exploring paid off, she found her own things scattered amongst the lavish settings mixed with some far too pricey items that she knew she could have never been able to buy…like the prototype RXS-1000 Vector desktop computer, equipped with speakers, webcamera, microphone, scanner, color printer, digital camera, and a flat screen. More searching resulted in the discovery of a very large walk-in closet filled with her favorite brands of clothes… and a few designer ones she could only dream of owning…Shion plopped on her bed in shock, trying to take in her new situation.

_What…what is going on here? _Fear was slowly starting to replace the shock, little by little. The CEO of Vector was very powerful, and very wealthy…if a man like him wanted a woman like her and took the time to do something like this…it normally wasn't good….was it?

"I assure you, my intentions are not to harm you in any way." At the gentle voice, Shion started violently, her hair whipping about her face as she whirled around, staring at the doorway.

"M…m...Mr. Wilhelm!"

* * *

Wilhelm lifted up a hand. 

"Please, stay where you are." He said. "The doctor said that you should be resting in bed." His claret eyes glanced over Shion's slender form, the recent attack had only emphasized how frail her body was, too much studying, too much work… "You'll hamper your recovery if you're up and about."

"Wha…what's going on? Why did you bring me here?" Shion stammered out. Wilhelm strode forward, hands behind his back.

"I hope you'll forgive me for the room. If it doesn't suit your tastes, you can have it redone." He said, looking around. "I had my housekeeper get your clothing, and your things I had brought over last night."

"The room's lovely, thank you." Shion answered, trying to recover. "But…why did-"

"I bring you here?" Wilhelm finished. He eyed his new houseguest. "For your safety, of course." Keeping his body language non-threatening, he sat down on the computer chair, his eyes never leaving Shion.

"My safety?" Shion echoed. For security, she scrambled back underneath the bedcovers, pulling them up to her chest as if they were some sort of shield. "Why?"

"Once the _yakuza_ find out that you're still alive, they'll come after you." The Vector CEO stated almost matter-of-factly. "As your guardian, I felt that it was necessary to provide you shelter and protection." Shion's green eyes widened.

"My guardian?" Wilhelm stood up.

"If you ever found yourself in a situation, I promised them that I would take care of you."

"Them..." Shion's eyes widened as a possibility sank in. "My parents!"

"You don't have to stay here…you're welcome to leave at any time you wish." Wilhelm continued, walking over to the door. "If you do leave, know that my door is always open, you may come back whenever you desire."

"Wait! Did you know my…aahhh!" Pain flared up inside Shion's skull, and she fell on the bed face-first, clutching at her forehead. "Ugh…" Dimly she heard the quick rush of footsteps, and then hands wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her back onto the pillows...

"Erika." The housekeeper hurried in.

"Mr. Wilhelm? Oh!"

"Call for the doctor, her wound just reopened." Shion heard Wilhelm say, his fingers moving into her hair, pressing down on the bandage. Strange, she didn't hear a hint of panic or urgency in his tone, just…indifference. More footsteps, Erika had rushed out to do her employer's bidding, leaving the two of them alone together. The hands moved from her shoulders to her face, pausing on her forehead.

"Rest, Shion." Wilhelm's voice was soothing, literal black velvet. The brunette found that she couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer, that voice was pulling her under; with a small sigh she gave up and allowed herself to fall asleep, muscles relaxing.

* * *

Wilhelm looked over at the door, making sure that Erika was well away from the room. Assured that he had total and complete privacy, he moved up onto the bed, pulling Shion close and cradling her in his arms, her head lolling against his chest. 

_She looks like an angel when she sleeps..._ Sliding one hand onto her right cheek he closed his eyes, reaching out with his own mind for hers. The power that lay hidden with her was protected by natural barriers in her mind, a safeguard ensuring her sanity. While Wilhelm's ultimate goal was seeing that power released, it had to be done gradually…immediately awakening Shion's innate abilities would kill her. That was unacceptable for his plans.

_the lightest of touches…_

_a protective barrier…not as strong as his own, nor any of his counterparts…more like how an egg protects a baby bird as it develops…but inside wasn't a bird, no, there was something even more special…_

The white-haired man opened his eyes, looking down at the sleeping Shion.

"I see…so it is like that within you." Another light touch of his mind against hers, enough for him to learn her own unique mind-wave, now he could find and access her thoughts at will. "I really will have to take his place, hmm?" He gently laid Shion back on the mattress, pulling the covers over her. "That's what troubling Yeshua the most…"

But for a good reason. Wilhelm knew that the lives of the 'contact' and the 'anti-type' were inexorably intertwined, up to the point where one could not live without the other. So for his current situation he was more or less willingly…heading into the spiderweb.

"You won't be too hard to control…will you?" He murmured, one hand reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Shion's face. "You're strong…independent, you won't have to rely on anyone." He paused, fingers tracing the brunette's features. "Yet you're fragile as glass...behind the barriers of your heart, you yearn to be loved." Hearing footsteps, he drew back from the bed as Erika hurried back into the room.

"The doctor's on his way, sir."

"Good."

* * *

Bluish-green eyes watched as the doctor attended Shion under Wilhelm's watchful gaze. 

"…"

"Yeshua?" A pair of hands wrapped around a waist, lips pressing a quick kiss on one darkly-tanned shoulder. "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

"N…nothing." He turned around on the balcony quickly, wrapping his arms around the pale female form in front of him. "Nothing at all."


	5. curious goddess

**_chapitre 4: curious goddess_**

Several weeks passed, and Shion found herself settling down into a comfortable rhythm at Wilhelm's complex estate. The large mansion was just outside of Tokyo, which meant she had to rapidly adjust to now commuting to school. Of course, this problem was taken care of…in the form of a blue Range Rover that arrived one morning on the driveway as a present. She almost never saw her new benefactor; Erika had told her he kept odd hours.

But it was one thing to adjust quickly to one's new environment, another to actually start wondering just why they'd been brought here. Shion however, wasn't the type of person to actually start questioning right off the bat; instead she quietly watched and absorbed information from her surroundings. It was true; you could learn much about a wealthy person if you listened to their servants. And then…there was that…_other_ thing.

Ever since she was a small child, Shion had accepted the fact that she could sometimes sense things right before they happened. She learned quickly not to make this information public though, as it only resulted in trouble. But ever since she had arrived under Wilhelm's roof, the 'sometimes' were starting to turn into 'all the times'. Knowing who was calling before she picked up the phone, what people were going to say before they even spoke. And the last part…hearing their _thoughts_. This only happened occasionally, and when it did it was almost muted…like someone had turned down the volume. It hadn't taken the brunette too long to realize that all of this had started to happen right after Wilhelm had taken her in.

Which naturally led to the conclusion that he must have done something to her. But as she wasn't too sure on this, Shion once again stayed quiet, allowing the changes…whatever they were, happen.

But even some things can't be ignored.

_He tells me two weeks prior: "Erika, I want that room renovated. We'll be having a guest move in on a permanent basis." Then he gives me this list, which to my surprise, includes women's clothing! I thought he'd gotten himself a lady friend, and she was moving in…but that wouldn't make sense, putting her in a separate room."_

"_Your parents were good friends with Mr. Wilhelm. He was listed in their will as your legal guardian, but when they died your family was unable to locate him…he'd been living in Europe, you see. The change of address forms got mixed up someplace…" A chuckle. "When he moved back to Japan, you'd already moved out, and so he spent quite a while looking for you…wanted to respect their last wishes."_

Conflicting stories…which was the reason why instead of attending her Friday classes, she was standing outside the main entrance of Vector Industries. Her fingers tightened around the strap of her bookbag as she walked up the stairs, entering the marble air-conditioned lobby.

_Erika said Hayasaka would be the one to talk to…_ She approached the receptionist.

"Um…could you please direct me to Ruiko Hayasaka's office, please?"

* * *

Hayasaka nearly groaned as his secretary came in with another pile of papers. The younger woman smiled sheepishly, mouthing an apology as she put them down on his desk.

"It's official. He's trying to kill me." The older man punctuated this by dropping his head on his desk. "This mess in Africa…yep. He wants to kill me and replace me."

"It can't be all that bad, sir."

"The Kenyan government is putting up all sorts of red tape to prevent Vector from getting permission to dig there. We have protests from the religious groups, some of which are threatening to follow us to the site and blockade us. We have the press, though I don't blame them, questioning Wilhelm's err…_sanity_ in making the decision to support this guy." He groaned again, lifting his head up to prop it on his hands. "Please, if there's any way to make this situation worse, please, tell me now."

"Mr. Hayasaka?" Black eyes darted, finding a familiar brown-haired figure at the door. "Um…is this a bad time?"

_Oh oh… _"No, no it's not." Dismissing his secretary, the older man stood up to show Shion into his office. "Here, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water if that's alright with you." Shion sat in front of Hayasaka's desk, accepting the water glass he gave her. "Thank you."

"What do you need?" The older man asked, sitting in the chair next to Shion. "Everything's going well with you and Mr. Wilhelm?"

"Yes. But…" Shion looked down at her water, as if it could give her some answers. "I guess…I guess I'd like some confirmation from you sir, on the legal situation regarding Mr. Wilhelm and I." She looked up. "I asked both you and Erika the same question, why did Mr. Wilhelm want me brought to him…the both of you gave me different answers." Hayasaka sighed.

_Damn it, how did I just know this was coming back? _Leaning back, he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a folder. _Thank goodness he had all the legal paperwork taken care of when he first gave me this assignment._

"Here." He slid the folder across the desk to Shion, who hesitantly took it. "This was given to me when Mr. Wilhelm first asked me to locate you. The brunette opened the manilla folder, looking though the papers inside. "A letter to Mr. Wilhelm, signed by both your parents requesting that he be your guardian if anything should happen to them, a copy of their last will and testament, and a safety-deposit box key, taped to the bottom of the letter." Shion stayed silent, her fingers tracing the old handwriting, going over both her mother and father's signatures. "I was told that your mother's jewelry is in the box."

"…Thank you…" The older man sighed again, leaning forward.

"I'll be honest with you, Shion. Mr. Wilhelm ordered me just to locate you, didn't give me any reason why he wanted me to find you. You want any answers on that, take it up with him." Shion nodded, closing the folder and starting to give it back. "No, no, you keep that for now. Give it back to me later." Shion nodded again, rising from her seat.

"Thank you."

* * *

The house was silent when she came back, the folder clutched against her chest as if it were a talisman. Tucked away in her purse was a velvet drawstring bag, her mother's jewelry inside. Quietly, Shion walked the stairs up to the second level, down the hallway to her room. Opening the door, she entered her room, putting her bag and purse on the bed. Turning towards the mirror, she noticed a small note taped to the glass.

_Miss Shion-_

_I've made arrangements for us to have dinner together tonight. Please select something appropriate from the closet and come to the foyer at 6:30._

_-Wilhelm_

"…"

* * *

Wilhelm calmly brushed a speck of lint from off his right sleeve before picking out a red rose from a crystal vase on a nearby table. The bud was delicate, just about ready to burst into bloom...

_Just as she is. _Over the past weeks, he had been silently monitoring Shion's progress as her powers had slowly started to awaken. He was aware that her intuition was starting to become even sharper than it had ever been before, that she was starting to pick up and read other people's thoughts.

_And that is only the start of it all. _Telepathy and precognition were only the two of the skills Shion had been gifted with, no, there was so much more for her to learn. A rustle of fabric brought him out of his musings, and he turned around to see Shion at the doorway.

"Mr. Wilhelm?" The white-haired man allowed a small smile to cross his face at the sight in front of him. The ice-blue of the gown set off the creamy skin it lay against perfectly, the diamond-edged bodice and shoulder straps blazing with an inner light. Extra fabric seemed to pool in the low-cut back, creating some sort of a Grecian fold before flowing downwards into a small train, gliding smoothly across the marble floor. More diamonds this time, glowing like stars against a backdrop of brown, Shion's hair pulled up into a mess of curls, leaving her neck bare.

"You look beautiful." Wilhelm strode forward, offering the younger woman the rose. "Diamonds suit you well." He was rewarded with a flush from Shion as she accepted the flower, her eyes darting towards the red petals.

"This was the nicest thing I could find in my closet…I've never worn something so expensive though."

"It suits you." Wilhelm said simply, walking over to a couch and picking up a throw of the same color of Shion's dress. Returning to the younger woman's side, he draped it over her shoulders before taking his own coat. "Shall we depart?"

* * *

The two had dinner at Anitca Osteria, one of Tokyo's most recommended Italian restaurants. Conversation was light and easy, Wilhelm listening to Shion's stories about how her classes were going, she listening as he told her about work, the people he interacted with….just two friends enjoying a pleasant meal together. Afterwards, Wilhelm took Shion to a private showing at the Tokyo National Museum, the two of them being the only guests invited.

"Wow." Dazzled, Shion turned around in a slow circle, her eyes roaming over every part of the large room. "All these jewels…"

"Part of a world-wide museum tour." Wilhelm told her. "All the famous jewels…with Vector being the sponsor while it's in Japan." Shion turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"So that's why you got us this private showing."

"Guilty as charged." Wilhelm admitted, a small smile starting to twitch his lips. "And…" He walked out several steps in front of Shion, turning around. "I…wish to ask a favor of you." Shion cocked her head.

"A favor?" She asked, walking up alongside him. "Let me guess…your stockholders are throwing their single, eligible daughters at you at almost every single corporate party, right?"

"How did you guess?" Ignoring him, Shion continued.

"And you'd like me to act as a buffer, correct?" Wilhelm smiled slightly, tucking his hands into his coat pockets.

"Don't think that's why I offered you my home. You're…too good to be some man's plaything, Shion." He said honestly, the smile fading. "You can say no if you want to." At this, Shion smiled, tucking her arm into his.

"I think of you as a friend...if you don't mind me seeing you as such. I've only known you for a little while, yet I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"…There'll be publicity."

"So? Everything's perfectly legal, isn't it?" Another faint smile touched Wilhelm's lips.

"A woman after my own heart." His hand came up, covering her small one. "Nothing surprises you, does it?"

"…No, not really."


	6. almost perfect

_**chapitre 5: almost perfect**_

The seasons changed, fall giving way to winter. It was now almost extremely common to see Wilhelm and Shion together at nearly every single social function; the two were now the most talked-about couple in Japanese society. And with Vector still fighting with the Kenyan government, and now a new battle for the Japanese conglomerate to expand into the United States, it didn't take very long for the international press to catch on to the relationship either. It soon became very common for Shion to often catch people whispering about her and Wilhelm. Some were in awe, mixed with jealousy…

_They're so perfect together!_

_Have you seen how they look at each other? It's like they don't see anyone else…_

_I heard he took her to Europe for two weeks. Lucky her._

Yet there were those who disapproved. They mostly tended to be foreigners, the upset rich mothers who had wanted Wilhelm to start a relationship with their daughters, and the gossip-mongers.

_For shame…the daughter of his friends? What kind of sick pervert is he?_

_What about the parents! I can't believe they'd sell their own child off like that._

_Such a young woman…and an old man like him. Ugh!_

But for all the talk, both good and bad, all could reach only one possible conclusion. At the rate things were going, the two would more than likely be married within the next year.

--------------------

The holidays were quiet, Shion being alone most of the time as Wilhelm was away on business in Europe. The brunette wasn't far from his thoughts though; a necklace with a heart-shaped diamond was special delivered on Christmas Day, and a golden sapphire bracelet mysteriously left itself on her pillow on New Year's Eve. Wilhelm returned in the first week of January, and the two returned to their comfortable pattern.

Then for Shion, the dreams started.

At first they weren't anything too special, she was floating in water, looking up at a white light. Occasionally she would hear a soft _ding_ as she floated, but aside from that, everything was silent. Everything was in shades of blue, with water always present. However, these peaceful visages were soon disturbed, a nameless fear would bring her out of the dream and keep her awake for many nights…a feeling that ice-cold claws had reached down deep inside her and wrenched something precious from her. Yet Shion treated this in the same way she did with her newly awakening power, she kept it to herself. Wilhelm was quick to notice the slight change in his charge, subsequent mind-brushes told him that her sleep pattern was being disturbed, yet he chose not to press the matter, deciding to wait for the brunette to come to him with her problem.

-----------------

The dream started as how it normally did, she floating in the water, looking up at the white light, feeling a sense of comfort and kinship with it.

_Ding._

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax, the soft _ding_ echoing all around her, but the peace didn't last for very long. As always in this dream-turned-nightmare, the fear came back…but only now it was in the form of red energy, reaching out hungrily for her with tentacles, wrapping around her body, pulling her away from the light even deeper into the water. Shion started to struggle, trying to break free so she could swim to the surface before she drowned, air leaking out from her month in bubbles.

_I can't breathe! _Her mind screamed.

Then all of a sudden, the water disappeared, and she found herself on some sort of cold metal surface, coughing violently and soaking wet. Dragging in oxygen greedily, she looked up to see the white light in front of her once again, only now it was flickering wildly. Before the brunette could puzzle over this new turn of events, a chill washed over her, and invisible hands slid around her waist. Pulling her to her feet, they settled on her shoulders, the arms connected to them locking around her torso, and the feel of warm breath on her right earlobe.

_I found you…_ The words were all but purred, flowing like warm honey, almost their own kind of sin. Shion shuddered, she wanted to run away but she couldn't, her legs refused to move. As if in a daze she looked down at her body, the invisible hands had materialized, meta-morphing into wicked-looking claws, one of them flexed just once and then poised over her heart, but instead of coming down and ripping into flesh, they slipped past the protective layers of skin and muscle, and straight into her spirit…

The scream ripped through Wilhelm's mind, jolting him out of the meditative trace he'd been in. Automatically he rose from his seat, moving towards the source of the cry, recognizing the voice behind it. Within the space of a heartbeat he was at Shion's doorway, seeing Erika wrap her arms around the younger woman in an attempt to quell the violent shudders racking her frame.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare, poor thing." The matronly woman was stroking Shion's back. "It was a bad one too, wasn't it?" She rose from her seat. "I'll go get you some nice warm milk to soothe you and send you right back to sleep."

"T…thank you." Wilhelm moved to the side as Erika bustled out. Shion flushed not wanting to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have screamed. Did I-"

"I was already awake, so please do not worry." Wilhelm replied. He nodded towards the bed. "May I?" Shion nodded, and the white-haired man took Erika's position, noticing that his young ward's eyes dropped to the bed covers. Erika came back in with a glass of warm milk, pausing as she saw her employer in the spot where she had vacated.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she drinks it." Wilhelm said, taking the glass from her. Erika bowed in reply and left the room, Wilhelm placing the glass on the nightstand before turning his attention back to the brunette.

"Something troubles you, Shion." A frown crossed the younger woman's face, and she spread her hands out on the covers, looking at her fingers as if they would give her answers.

"I've been…having dreams lately." Eyelashes fluttered over emerald orbs. "At first I guess you might say they were somewhat normal, but…"

"What were they about?" Wilhelm asked, betraying no emotion on his face. If Shion's dreams were what he thought they were, then it meant the plan could be carried to the next stage.

"…Water. Lots of water…" The quiet statement jerked Wilhelm from his inner musings. "I'm floating in water, and everything all around me is blue as far as I can see. Then there's a white light above me as I float…sometimes I think it's trying to talk to me." Shion opened her eyes, still looking down at the covers. Wilhelm's ruby-colored eyes narrowed.

_She's already communicated with it?_ The one that he and Yeshua, and then later on Maria, had been sent to find…His wildest expectations were being fulfilled with every word that left Shion's lips. _This changes everything…_ But Shion continued, and her next words made the white-haired man still.

"But then _it_ came into my dreams." She shuddered. "I'd be grabbed by something and feel cold claws reaching into me, into my mind, my heart…like it wanted something precious from me. And then tonight…"

"Tonight what?" Wilhelm coaxed, mentally taken aback by what Shion had just said. Of course, he had realized the only logical conclusion, but it just couldn't be…but if it was, things had just become more complicated, too complicated for his liking. Shion curled her legs into her body.

"It's red. It reaches out and grabs me…but tonight it was worse, it actually spoke." A shiver. "It said… 'I found you'. Then the claws came after me, and I woke up screaming." The white-haired man stayed silent, his mind turning over what his charge had just said.

_This is unpleasant news._ His mind was whirling; he had to find Yeshua and Maria right away, to warn them. But then there was Shion to consider, but that was easy to take care of. One pale hand wrapped around the glass on the nightstand, a silent incantation and it was warm again, another mentally muttered spell and it was drugged, one sip would send Shion into dreamless slumber for several hours.

"Here, drink your milk." He offered, holding out the glass. Shion finally looked up, her eyes meeting his own.

"You…you don't think I'm crazy, do you?" She whispered. A soft smile danced on Wilhelm's lips, and he shook his head.

"Far from it." His eyes and tone were sincere as he looked Shion straight in the eye, it was crucial that she trust him, especially when it came to her emerging power. "I simply wish you would have told me sooner." He held out the glass. Puzzled, Shion looked at the glass, then at him, but accepted it and started to drink the liquid. Almost immediately the sedative took effect, her body relaxing against the bed, fingers losing their grip on the glass. Wilhelm was quick to nip it from her fingers before it fell on the covers.

"Sor…ry…"

"That's alright. Just sleep." Wilhelm soothed. He watched as Shion's eyes fluttered closed, her breathing becoming even and regular. But he couldn't make himself get up and leave, he found himself fascinated by the slender features of her face, no flaws or imperfections marked her skin, the bones underneath it small and delicate. Her hair was a dark cloud on the pillow beneath her head, and the white-haired main suddenly found himself wanting to run his fingers through it, wanting to learn if it truly felt like silk. There was a slight tinge in her cheeks, adding a glow to the cream-colored skin, was it her inner radiance that was shining through as she slept? Wilhelm knew he should move away, leave the room, but watching Shion sleep was enchanting, he didn't want to break the spell he found himself under.

_Of course, therein lies the danger…_ Knowing this was what Yeshua had warned him about, he pulled away, thanks to Shion's admissions he would have to modify his plans. His counterpart would most undoubtedly be very distressed over this news, but they had no choice in the matter.

But he couldn't stop himself from one final glance at Shion as he left her room.


	7. discord's start

_**chapitre**__** 6: discord's start**_

Shion yawned sleepily, putting a hand to her mouth. She'd been burning her candle at both ends recently, she and Wilhelm had been invited to numerous parties and then of course, it was time for midterms at her college…

_Only reason why we're getting all those invitations now is that they want to grab some of Wilhelm's press over the dig._ She thought. _And give the gossip rags something to talk about…_ She blinked, cricking her neck from side to side in front of her computer. If she could get this paper done, then she'd have more time to practice those mental exercises Wilhelm had told her about. Apparently she was a telepath, able to pick up on people's thoughts and speak to them mentally.

_"You need to develop a set of mental shields to protect your mind. People have a lot of thoughts running through their mind at any given moment and if you hear them all, you'll go insane._ Wilhelm also suspected she might have more skills than just telepathy, but one thing at a time.

_I hope he's safe. _Considerably more pragmatic than Wilhelm, Shion had accepted that had feelings for the white-haired man. The hard part was getting them out, every time she tried to say something…another something would come up. She sighed, eyes flicking over to a picture frame, a photo of her and Wilhelm horsing around at a party. He looked so happy…she looked so happy. _Ah, screw __this;__ I'm not going to be able to get any of this done._ Saving her work and turning away from the computer, she focused her gaze on the pile of books on her bed. As if obeying some unseen command, they slowly started to float up into the air, wobbling a bit before going perfectly still. The brown-haired woman smiled, gently flicking her hand at the pile. One by one, the books floated over to the bookcase, inserting themselves back inside.

_I wish I could do something bigger, but he says this is best for me currently. _This brought up another series of questions for Shion. Settling down on her bed, she looked up at her ceiling, reaching over for a pillow and wrapping her arms around it. Wilhelm had adjusted to her 'powers' all too well for her personal comfort, and over the past months had not shown any qualms about showing off his own to their 'training'. For the first time in a long time, Shion had felt secure and safe…but now she was feeling uneasy about feeling that way. It seemed like everything was just too good to be true.

_Why is it that I keep expecting the other shoe to drop? _One slender hand gently ran over the pillow in a back and forth motion. _Surely this is just some type of anxiety…_

--------

He'd never felt so alive. The joy he'd been feeling over the past several months…Wilhelm shivered with the intensity of it. Shion was a perfect student in her powers, soaking up everything like a sponge. Their relationship had grown even closer, threatening to go past teacher and student, past friendship. Yet the white-haired man found himself hesitating, how much of it was the result of him substituting himself for the Anti-type?

_Contact and Anti-type are created for each other..._ Just as how Yeshua and Maria were. Wilhelm closed his eyes at the lance of pain that went though him at that thought. Unconsciously he lifted his left hand to his heart, opening his eyes and looking at a red string that had appeared on the wrist.

_Watchers only come in pairs. _Even now the those words and the cruel voice that had uttered them still had the power to rip at his soul, to make him doubt himself. And how ever since then, he'd been aware of the differences between him, Yeshua and Maria…

How he had no memory.

Or his coloration.

Even his wings… Another shiver racked his frame, and Wilhelm dragged in a deep breath.

_Not now. _He had his duty. If he could train Shion properly, keep her safe, everything would be alright. _It must be the stress of everything causing me to worry so. _For Vector had finally obtained permission to dig in Kenya, as he stood there in his home in Japan, Masuda was toiling away underneath the harsh African sun. _First Shion, then Vector, then the dig, and Shion again… I've got just a bit much on my plate at the moment. _Drawing in a deep breath, he lowered his hand. _We have training today. I can't afford to be lax now, not at this point. _For the white-haired man was considering telling Shion the truth…about everything. _It is only fair after all. If I were in her shoes, I'd be starting to get suspicious that everything was going just a bit too well. Her powers are still unstable; our cover could be blown with one simple mistake or accident._ And if that happened, Wilhelm wasn't very certain of his capability to keep the situation under wraps.

_First things first._

--------

Shion sat up as she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"It's Wilhelm. May I come in?" The dark-haired woman quickly put the pillow back, smoothing her hair and outfit.

"Sure!" The door entered and Wilhelm came in…electing to stay near the doorframe.

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, not really." Shion responded. "Um, you know you can come in if you want, you don't have to stay there." To this the white-haired man shook his head.

"Oh no. It wouldn't be proper of me." Yet he was having a hard time trying to keep his eyes locked on Shion's own emerald ones. Against the soft blue of the sheets the brunette was a striking contrast-where had these thoughts come from?!

_Stop it. Gentlemen don't think such thoughts. _Wilhelm resisted the urge to shake his head. _The stress must really be getting to me. _"It is time for our training again." He said. "You're progressed very well, I am hoping to show and begin you on much more advanced skills today."

"Have you figured out what my other powers might be yet?" Shion asked, standing up.

"Unfortunately no." Which was the truth. "It's turning out to be a much harder puzzle than I thought it would be." Wilhelm hesitated to call what he, Yeshua, Maria and Shion wielded 'magic', that word had such…unpleasant applications with it.

_We're still trying to puzzle out the energies of this planet and we've been here for how long now? _No, best not to call their skills 'magic'. "It's best if we don't worry about it anyway. With how ill you've been recently, I don't want to aggravate your body past anything it could bear."

"It was just a little cold, Wilhelm."

"A little cold that lasted for over a month." The white-haired man answered. "Your health has been taking a downward spiral recently Shion, and at this stage of your training, you can't afford to be running on half-power." An idea came to him as he spoke those words, it would be a good idea for Shion to have something that had some of her own power on her, in case she ever did run out. "Let's begin, shall we?"

--------

A frown crossed Maria's face as she went through a stack of books in Wilhelm's study.

_I'm sure it was here someplace…_ The dig in Kenya had already produced several artifacts, some of which were tablets inscribed with what appeared to be ancient Aramaic. Wilhelm had been able to get one flown to Japan for her to study, in the hopes that it contained something about their current mission. _Where is that…ah! _She pulled out a worn journal. _Cassandra's writings…hopefully this will help._ Settling down at a desk, she pulled a pad of paper towards her and opened up the journal. _Let's see what I can gleam from this…_

_--------_

It was quite simply…a joy to see her practice. Hypnotized, Wilhelm watched as Shion went through the motions of the basic Ether spells he'd taught her today, using the planet's elements as a source of power.

_She's stronger with fire Ethers. _That bit of information he tucked away. _And she just might be a very good healer-that's something we have to try out later on. _

"That's enough for now." He said, stepping forward. Shion frowned.

"Can't we do just a little bit more?" She pleaded. "It's so soothing and relaxing…"

"You need to rest." Wilhelm said sternly. The exercise had brought a flush of color to Shion's skin; she was all but glowing-clothes damp slightly with sweat and sticking to her slender body. The white-haired man shook his head again, attempting to keep his thoughts from going down that path.

"I don't want to push it, you're still recovering. Please, go and relax yourself…I'll be in shortly."

"I'm fine! Really!" Shion protested, stepping away and spinning around. "Everything is…" Her skin went pale, and all of a sudden she hit the ground, unconscious. Wilhelm started.

"Shion!" Immediately he was at her side, cradling her in his arms and patting her cheek gently. "Shion?!" The brunette moaned slightly, her green eyes fluttering open.

"…Wha? What happened?"

"You fainted." Wilhelm said, his voice filled with worry. "Stay still, I'm taking you back inside."

"No, don't!" Shion protested. "I'm okay…" She tried to sit up but failed, sagging in the white-haired man's arms. "…maybe not…"


End file.
